User talk:Archduk3
Recent split offs Hey. Following your split off from the article Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel several images are unused. Please add them to the appropriate new articles. Thanks. Tom (talk) 22:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just a FYI, I am working on this when I can. Sorry it's taking so long. - 17:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Thanks, had a hiccup there or I would have finished it- I upped it to two weeks since it was their third block(the first was 3 days, the second a week). 31dot (talk) 01:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's cool, it seems I was right behind you on this one overall, since I hadn't even started to revert the changes when I blocked the ip addresss, only to find out that you were doing that at the same time. :) - 01:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Images I'll pass that up the food chain. Edit: I also wanted to point out that I only added the new images; the article itself has been here for a while. Just don't want others to lose the contributions they made. Raylan13 (talk) 06:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) First time editor please !H!E!L!P! looks like some one moved my images (I'm cool with that I really did't know where to put it) its at the < - bottom of the M-113 box from the bottom link. The problem is whats the point of a panoramic image (Just when you want to view it alone) the res is so low that now its not panoramic its just a medium res'd imaged cropped in half, It should be 2568x881. This Makes all the time i took negated completely. M-113 Image Is the source given here an acceptable source for an image? I don't know a lot about it but it seems odd to me. 31dot (talk) 10:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Flickr is an acceptable source, as long as the licensing on the image allows, but those images must be marked with the flickr license template. -- sulfur (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Furthermore, the original image is not marked as CC, but as "All Rights Reserved". Permission was given strictly to Wikipedia for use, so to actually use that image, we'll have to ensure that all checks/etc are covered off. -- sulfur (talk) 12:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sulfur, have you already contact the flickr user on this, as it's my understanding we need his permission to use this, or should I? - 19:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I've not contacted them -- I just gave the various images and such a quick glance-over. -- sulfur (talk) 19:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Email sent, I'll update when I get a response. - 20:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Removing edits from history Please do not remove edits from the history of pages unless they are vandalism or copyright violations. The Star Trek video game page history contained neither of these. Furthermore, Wikia was not creating content here, they were sharing content here. Please pay attention to discussions that took place before calling things "copyright violations". This was not the case here. -- sulfur (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I did pay attention, or at least I did for all the parts of it that happened on site. It's impossible for wikia employees to make contributions here (creating content) that don't lead to commercial use of that work. All contributions here have to be non-commercial, and wikia's marketing team dumping a bunch of images on a page to increase the traffic so the ads sell for more is the very definition of using the work for commercial purposes. If they want to share content, they can let us know where we can get it, because we have to be the ones that choose to add it, not them. Please pay attention to the terms of the CC license before calling violations of the copyright anything less than such, as that was the case here. - 18:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I know the CC license. The edits to the video game page in no way contravened it. At all. Dumping ~20 images? Yes. A problem. Wikia knows about it now. Giving us a few images? Not an issue, as long as they are licensed properly. Those images were all over the web, and us using 2-3 of them would be fine. Regardless, there was never a copyright violating edit to the article. There was issue with the plethora of images uploaded, but simply linking to them is not a copyright violation. -- sulfur (talk) 18:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :How exactly were those edits non-commercial when they were made by an employee of the company that makes a profit on the traffic to that page, and presumably would have lead to increased traffic, and thus more profit? They can host MA and run ads, or they can contribute to MA and not run ads; they can't do both. - 18:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The edit to the page is still not a copyright violation. The image uploads may have been. Short answer: In future, before deleting edit history like that, please talk to other people. -- sulfur (talk) 19:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Videos Was the entire video module reactivated, or did some user simply upload a large number of videos to the wiki? If the latter, then I'm not sure that it's a Wikia problem rather than a user problem. Can you confirm before I submit the specific inquiry? -- sulfur (talk) 02:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was my understanding that was suppose to be disabled, as we didn't want any videos at all. I haven't seen the video rail module, but the video link in the nav should still be removed. - 02:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that the can be removed. It also looks like he simply took advantage of the default mediawiki upload to link to the videos of the entire episodes from hulu (which are free for a period of time, but not guaranteed to be free in an ongoing situation). When mediawiki sees such uploads, it "creates videos" for them, though they're not actually hosted here/etc. In this case, it appears to be a user problem. Perhaps we need to clarify the MA:IMAGE and MA:NOT a bit more. -- :I was wondering how someone had downloaded a hulu video, since I have plus and even I can't do that. Regardless, if we don't already actually say we don't want videos on one of both of those pages, then we should add it for sure. As for the video upload page, I seem to remember a time where you couldn't upload a video because the special page was disabled. That was most likely several "upgrades" ago, but I was under the impression that since videos were going to remain off here completely, you still couldn't, which makes me wonder what would happen if someone tried to upload a video "for real", which is bound to happen eventually so long as the default menu options on every page contain a video upload link. - 18:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Want to be in our Star Trek Expert Showcase? Hi, I'm Brian with Wikia. I wanted to invite you to participate in our upcoming Star Trek episode of Wikia's Expert Showcase. We'd record it on a Google+ Hangout some time next week. Could you drop me a line AS SOON AS POSSIBLE and let me know either way, please? We'd love to feature you, but are on a deadline. My email is brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! -- 23:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :No. - 03:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome msg & personal info Hi, there's still one of these "you're not required to provide any personal information at all" at the end of MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. --(boxed) (talk) 15:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch. - 15:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Copyrights anew Wikia staff can upload images, even with the license we use. As long as those images are properly cited, sourced, etc, and publicly available. They cannot upload publicity images, but if those images are available elsewhere, there's no issue with it. Please do not unilaterally delete these images next tmie, without a mention in advance. -- sulfur (talk) 19:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Mbeta Note to self: clean up the rest of the links later today when you're not on a Xbox. - (on an unsecure connection) 17:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) This. - (on an unsecure connection) 02:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) From The Covenant of the Crown onwards. - (on an unsecure connection) 09:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hate everything beta now. - (on an unsecure connection) 11:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) My email Hi Archduk3, I wanted to just check in with you here about if you got my email (I used the address attached to this account). The date for the visit is approaching soon, so if you could let me know in a day or so, I would really appreciate it. Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Archduk3: Did you get this email? Are you considering going...? -- sulfur (talk) 12:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. We'll see how this goes. - 07:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Guess you got home safely too! Haha. :) -- sulfur (talk) 21:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was just after 12:30am though. I actually found some buttons, but most of them seemed like crap, and by that time I was literally down to just trolly fair and a dollar. Also, walking around Fisherman's Wharf hung over is not recommended. :p - 23:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Aside... nor is getting the airport shuttle at 6am fun when hung over. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) McCoy on shuttlecraft Hey could do me a favour and change the filename of the image I just put up of McCoy on the shuttlecraft. 'McCoy' is missing a big 'C'.--BorgKnight (talk) 17:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I would prefer if you could upload a .jpg version of that image here (link under the file history box in said tab), since we don't want screenshots as a .png. Also, yes, I can do that if you can't convert the file. - 17:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I'll get a jpg with higher resolution--BorgKnight (talk) 17:37, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok I've added a whole new image file with the correct name so if you can could you please delete the previous file I uploaded. Thank you.--BorgKnight (talk) 17:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Done. - 17:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) So...not 2260? Hey, this isn't really anything major, but I was just wondering if you knew why Star Trek Into Darkness and any related pages have reverted the film's stardate setting to only 2259? I've noticed a lot of the people and things that exist in the alternate reality list to being 'alive' or 'active' as of that year when it was originally 2260. Was it decided that the movie's epilogue no longer officially take places one year after stardate 2259.55? FTR, I know full well that Memory Alpha is likely to be a more accurate, if not the most accurate outlet on Trek lore than any other source, but according to the movie's Wikipedia page, it finishes "one year later". --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 18:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :The film ends almost one year later, and since the main events of the film take place in February, it's possible it was still 2259. Without knowing either way for sure, we tend to go with the known date. - 07:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Duke, Thanks for taking care of the Remaster issue, it has made life a lot easier in the editing world, ... and [[TNG-R|... is a marked improvement! Thanks for that.--[[User:Sennim|Sennim (talk) 13:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Administrators Hi, Please add me to the list of administrators/bureaucrats for Serbian wiki. Also, please add Serbian interlink to Announcements. Interlink is: Успомене Алфе:Обавјештења Igor871 (talk) 00:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. - 18:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Visit forum notice Can you add a community corner notice about the visit forum when you have a minute? -- sulfur (talk) 13:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. PS... choosing sizes intentionally is better when logged in. ;) -- sulfur (talk) 12:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :That was actually part of my testing of the wikia app. I'm planing to send off an email about the issues I've found sometime this week. There are quite a few. - 13:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Pass them my way first, we can add some of my things to that list. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Will do. Also, this is me editing from "inside" the app. - 13:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Via "web view", or the app proper? -- sulfur (talk) 14:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :That was from the web view. Bit of an issue logging in like that, but it went through eventually. I was trying to find a way to get to the main page while still using the app proper. Also, it seems pages outside the main namespace will either default to the web view, or like the special pages, should. - 14:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. I've not played with it sufficiently in depth in that manner, but I did notice that pages don't seem to list categories within the app. Unless I'm missing them somewhere. I also still have issue with the images that are displayed. There needs to be some "tag" to indicate that a picture is the main image on a page. We could hide that right in out templates then to make it easy. -- sulfur (talk) 14:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Aside: check this out... -- sulfur (talk) 14:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Star Wars people are so weird. :p Looks like there was a bit of an evolution on the video thing between them and us. That, or they didn't ask for the same level of control we did. :If you're looking for weird image and formatting issues, you should check out the Beta Quadrant page in the app, as the main picture is simply gone (I think because it's an image map) and the text remains italicized after the first bginfo template, which of course doesn't format correctly either. I haven't noticed categories either, but I haven't actually been trying to get to them. :As an aside, I know the promotion text still isn't showing up in the app, but it seems the mobile css still isn't loading for phones either. Wondering if those are linked somehow, or is the latter because theirs comes from an 'S'css page? - 14:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Followup: Forum:Video policy on MA? -- sulfur (talk) 15:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Note: Yes. The search bar wraps again. -- sulfur (talk) 15:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's not on mine (both firefox and IE) though. I'm just going to assume that you're running a higher version of firefox than I am, since I'm still using XP, so I'm wondering if there is a difference there. - 15:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The latest change works fine. I'm on FF 21+. FYI. -- sulfur (talk) 16:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) MLP Ha. check this out PS... See video policy comments above. -- sulfur (talk) 16:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :These guys are on a whole other level than me, but more power to them. I image this must have been what it was like to be that guy with the Spock ears in 1969. - 16:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ImageServing tool This might be of interest to you, especially as regards the myWikia app: How images are picked to represent articles. I left a fairly detailed comment at the top, please feel free to respond to it and expand on it if you're able. -- sulfur (talk) 19:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Vandaliser There is someone currently vandalizing pages, can you block them? --BorgKnight (talk) 04:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done. - 04:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dreadnought Apocrypha Removal I undid your removal of the paragraph placed in the Apocrypha section of the Dreadnought class. Firstly you didn't give an explanation for its removal other that 'Really...' and secondly I didn't see anything wrong with it as it covered, liked the other paragraph in the section, a Starfleet class of starship known as Dreadnought. --BorgKnight (talk) 05:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Italics bug That's been a bug in core mediawiki for 3+ subversions now. I don't anticipate it being fixed any time soon. -- sulfur (talk) 02:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well that sucks. Either way, there's no pressing need to fix them then. - 07:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mobile discussion + Darwin Check out my updates to the forum discussion about these things. If there's anything I missed in the mobile portion, please don't hesitate to add it in. -- sulfur (talk) 14:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Imagelicensing Is now a straight redirect over to . I'll bot run the cleanup of user talk pages later so that it can be completely removed. -- sulfur (talk) 13:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Cool. I'm thinking we should also have a shortcut for image other/flickr as well, since it seems those would always need to use the bare template. - 17:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) That could work, something that allows CCL, CCL-SA, or CCL2 as well in that possibly -- sulfur (talk) 18:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC)